parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Part 1 - 30 Years Later
(Video of Abeiscool40 Logo) (Fix-It Felix Jr. Video Game Arcade Clip) (Noir Effect Clips) Eva: My name's Eva and I'm a bad girl. Ah.. Let's see I'm 9 feet tall. I weigh 643 pounds Got a little bit of a temper on me. Hey, you moved my stump! My passion bubbles verynear the surface, I guess.. ..I'm not gonna lie. (People "Tinker Bell" Clip): Anywho, what else? Aaah... (Eva Clip): I'm a wrecker. I wreck things.. ..Professionally I'm gonna wreck it! I mean, I'm very good at what I do Probably the best I know. The thing is, Fixing is the name of the game Literally, (People "Tinker Bell" Clip): "Thumbelina, Jr". Thumbelina: I can fix it! So yeah, naturally the girl with the name Thumbelina is the good girl. (Eva Clip): She's nice enough as good girls go (Thumbelina Clip): Definitely fixes stuff really well.. but,.. aah.. (Eva Clip): if you got a magic hammer from your mother, (Thumbelina Clip): how hard can it be? If she was a regular contractor.. carpenter girl,.. (Eva Clip): ..I guarantee you, (Thumbelina Clip): she would not be able to fix the damage that I do, as quickly. (YOU FIXED IT! Clip) (Ferngully People Clip): And when Thumbelina does a good job she gets a medal. (Thumbelina Clip): But are there medals for wrecking stuff really well? (Eva Sad Clip): To that I say HAAH!! And no... there aren't. (LEVEL 1 Complete Clip): - So cool! (People Playing Games Clip): This animation is so real! 30 Years I've been Doin' Us, And I've seen a lot other games come and go.. kinda sad. Think about all those guys from Asteroids? Boom! .. Gone. Centipede? Who knows where that guy is. You know? Look a steady arcade gig is nothing to sneeze at. I'm very lucky. It's just.. I gotta say: It becomes kinda hard to love your job when no one seems to like you for doing it. Dimitri (Anastasia): All clear! The Arcade's closed! Black Canary (DC Animated Universe)/Vixen (DC Animated Universe): Woo.. what a day. So, you wanna head to Sylvia's, Mari? If you're buyin' girlfriend. Thumbelina: Quittin' time! (Epic Clip) (Frankie Stein Clip) (Tower Clip): I dunno! (Thumbelina Clip): Maybe I won't be feeling this way (People "Tinker Bell" Clip): if things were different after work. But.. it is what it is. - Good job, everyone! Thumbelina and the Nicelanders go hang out in their homes.. (Thumbelina Clip): which he just fixed and every..you know. They go to their homes, I go to mine.. which happens to be.. a dump. And when I say a dump, I don't mean like a shabby place. I mean an actual dump. Where the garbage goes and a bunch of bricks.. and smashed building parts. That's.. That's what I call home. I guess I can't bellyache too much. I got my bricks, I got my stump. It looks uncomfortable, it's actually fine. I'm good. But.. if I'm really honest with myself, (Thumbelina Clip): I see Thumbelina up there.. getting patted on the back. People are giving her pie. Thanking her and.. so happy to see her all the time. (Eva Clip): Sometimes I think.. Man! Sure must be nice being the good girl! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts